This application is a divisional to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/903,858 (now issued U.S. Pat. No. 7,109,304), “Humanized Anti-CD19 Antibodies” filed on Aug. 22, 2004, which claims priority to a provisional U.S. Patent Application No. 60/491,282, filed Jul. 31, 2003, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.